1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a picture producing method, and a program recording medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied, for example, to an information processing device in which a spectrum analyzer picture and a background picture are composed and displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, in an application program of a personal computer, there is a slide-show program in which a plurality of previously registered pictures are switched and displayed for each specified time interval. Furthermore, there are slide-show programs in which the sound output is simultaneously used, such as a program in which a music is outputted as BGM when displaying a picture or a program in which a sound effect is produced or the like at the time of switching a picture.
However, in such slide-show programs, the picture data and sound data are independently treated, and there has been a problem of not performing any bilateral display such as a display where the change of the sound data affects the display of the picture data.